


A gentle hand

by Slothrasketch



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slothrasketch/pseuds/Slothrasketch
Summary: Illustration for chapter 5 of Enide_Dear's wonderful fic "Trash". This fic pulled at my heart strings and got me to stop lurking and start contributing to this excellent fandom.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	A gentle hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enide_Dear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enide_Dear/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> This passage in Enide's story, with poor sweet Legolas trying to use a spoon for the first time just killed me. 
> 
> ********
> 
> A gentle hand on his arm stopped him.
> 
> "Don´t force yourself laddie. If you are full we´ll just save the rest for later." Kind eyes looked up at him amongst all that hair and Greenleaf felt a strange jolt inside. Gimli´s words woke something strange inside him. ´Later´ he said. Did that mean there would a later?
> 
> ********
> 
> I am anxiously awaiting more chapters and some sweet Dwarf comfort for our favorite Elf!


End file.
